Bloodshed in the Abyss
by Whimsical Palette
Summary: Saya always had strong intuition and sometimes she believed she could even predict the future but unbeknownst to her, she came from our world. Unable to recall her past life, and yet she sees visions of ninjas, war, famine, plague, and crimson. SI/OC Pairing will be decided based on a poll.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi welcome to the story Bloodshed in the Abyss. If you enjoy this story please vote in the poll on my account page for who you want the main character to end up with from a few of my selections. The prologue is written in snippets but I ensure you that future chapters will include a balance of dialogue and action. Once again, thank you for giving this story a chance.**

**Prologue**

She was engulfed in a fluid-filled sac - not yet able to breathe. Her fingers were curled and deformed - not yet able to grasp reality. A cord coiled around her neck like an ornament, and her head turned slightly. But this peace was soon disturbed, as her safe haven become riled and she felt a tug - suffocating her.

~.~.~

Her abnormally large eyes looked up towards the person holding her, eyes that had no much use at that particular point in time. She did not cry and was harshly turned over and her bottom spanked - once, twice and - she howled.

~.~.~

Our heroine was born after much complications, weighing an unhealthy weight - her arms frail and her breath ragged. But despite such vulnerability she will play an integral role in the lives of our beloved ninja. Let us welcome Uchiha Saya to Konoha.

~.~.~

Saya's birth itself was a phenomenon. Not only were twins rare within the clan, as only a handful of cases were accounted for but she was born with her fraternal twin's umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. She was hailed as a miracle child - one that should have been left to the dictation of the shinigami.

~.~.~

Nevertheless, Saya became a forgotten child once the kyuubi attacked. That night gifted her a platoon of feelings that would forever stay with her - unease, distrust and evidently, fear. Such was the fate of ninja and even in infancy, they were without exception, subjected to this brutal reality. Saya's eyes widen, tears pooled on its surface and her bottom lip quvered. Sasuke just wailed.


	2. Sumen, Saya

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for reading chapter 1 and please remember to vote who you want the protagonist to end up with. The poll is on my user page. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Sumen, Saya.**

Saya's childhood was uneventful. No. It was filled with laughter, love from family and friends and prosperity. Yes, wonderful things, absolutely glamorous. The only contradiction was that Saya was not a part of it. She could only stand afar and hope with all her might that maybe if she was a good girl that she could join. The family she was observing was in civilian residency at the heart of Konoha, a bustling village where merchants worked their trade and children pranced about.

Fugaku's household was a strict one, one with far too many rules that were absolute and with the added pressure of being an Uchiha, Saya felt suffocated.

~.~.~

"Sasuke - Saya! It's time for lunch!" Mikoto called out. She was Saya's mother, a beautiful and humble woman. The latter shocking, as Uchiha were synonymous with arrogance but nevertheless, strength and vitality.

A plethora of [thump-thump] noises emitted from Sasuke's footsteps, as he eagerly ran towards the sound of his mother. Saya was being dragged from behind by Sasuke and she sweat dropped - he was just eager to go tell oka-san about the new technique he learned, as for lunch, well not so much. "Hurry, hurry Saya." Sasuke was too enthusiastic and she became gloomy but hurried in his steed.

"Did the both of you wash your hands yet?" My mother was a kind person. Maybe it was to make up for Fugaku's cold and harsh demeanor?

The children nodded and took their seat on the floor and Sasuke clasped his hands together, his body jittering. "Oka-san, today I had target practice and I got all but two hidden boards." Sasuke was beaming and she smiled. She couldn't hate her brother. Sasuke had a sort of charm. She wasn't sure how much charm a 7 year old could possess but her brother was a fan-favorite with all the obaa-san in the market place. Not hatred, but jealousy was what she felt. She also craved that attention. However, she was grateful to be a child cast aside than to be constantly compared to Itachi and feel even more worthless under all his superiority.

~.~.~

"Why are you so quiet Saya?" Sasuke's doe-like eyes so liberated unlike her own, which were dull and also deep in thought. "Ne, ne Saya. What's wrong?" Sasuke poked at her side with his stubby fingers.

"Well, I..." she took a pause. "I feel a bit left out. You and Itachi-ni don't invite me to train with you guys anymore..." He mind wandered off, as her words became a slur of incomprehensible dialogue. She felt unwanted.

"Hrn,urn. I haven't been training with him either. Ni-san's been busy with his missions lately. Every time I asked him, he would jab me in the forehead. Don't you see the imprint? I think a bruise will form soon," Sasuke joked.

Saya smiled and nodded. "Thank you for not excluding me."

Sasuke beamed and said, "Suki. Hontou daisuki!" He waved his arms around and drew a big circle around himself.

How innocent, Saya thought and decided to tease him. "But you love Itachi-ni more." Sasuke's cheeks puffed out and he pouted. Saya laughed.

~.~.~

"Ne, Shisui, you've become more...distant." Saya looked intently at him, as she felt his demeanor change. He became more secretive and she felt a sense of weary in her gut - a bit of déjà vu. Something was very wrong and she knew it from the sensation that was coming up her back. It was distasteful. She took hold of the hem of Shisui's shirt and gripped onto it tightly, with her eyes cascaded down. She felt awful and wanted to throw up the food she just ate. She had been feeling more and more of these perplexing feelings as of late.

He turned and glanced down at her. He took a moment to register her concerned eyes and a look of guilt washed over his face. "Don't think such nonsense. I have just been busy with missions. That's all." Shisui crouched down to her height and removed her hand from his shirt. He then took her hands into his own and brought them up to his lips.

"Itachi-ni said the same thing..." She challenged him, as if she knew the exact ordeal but at the same time, she didn't. Shisui was the closest person to Saya, she could even say that she loved him. But despite that, he was still a ninja - the most powerful of the Uchiha. She cherished their time together and feared that soon, it may just become a loving memory.

"Saya, I don't want you to have these silly thoughts." He dropped her hands and instead, engulfed her in a brotherly embrace. He stroked the small of her back and her eyes were glossy. Why did she feel so unsure? Why did this feel like a bid of farewell? "I know you feel alone at times but you have Sasuke-kun." He let go of her and stared intently into Saya's eye but nonetheless smiled.

Saya shook her head, a gesture that she did far too often for a child her age. "You're lying." She was being bold and that was not in Saya's nature or so she thought.

"What do you mean?" Shisui looked unsure. Maybe she found out about the coup, he thought. But there was no way...

Saya took a moment to formulate a reply. "I don't really know. I guess you can say it was my intuition." She really wanted an answer - anything to reassure herself. Saya was very weak hearted and such emotions overwhelmed her.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm here now, right?" Shisui smiled at her and pinched both her cheeks lightly. "Look how elastic they are, haha."

Saya did not feel comforted by his reply but accepted it. Shisui was very attractive when he smiled, something she saw more often from him than Itachi. She was truly fearful of Itachi. "Can you buy me some sweets?"

"Hey don't tell me all this was a scam just to make me feel sorry and buy you food. You are too sneaky Say," Shisui accused her. "Well, I guess it succeeded this time, you got me all worked up haha." He crouched down once again and Saya climbed onto his back, her little arms encircling his neck. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her nose pointed towards his hair.

"Ne, can you walk this time. I'm not feeling too well and if you use your body flicker, I might just vomit on you."

Shisui displayed a face of disgust and covered his mouth jokingly. "Very funny Saya." To be honest, her motive was to spend a bit more time with him, especially with such close contact. She wanted to cherish this moment. "Well, let's get going now. Saya I think you got fatter. Haha."

His laugh was also very beautiful. Saya loved everything about Shisui, and her heart would shatter if anything happened to him. She needed to be more discrete about her emotions. What she had confessed today was too abnormal but she still pondered about that itch in her stomach. At times she felt that she knew far too much but also questioned the extent of that knowledge. She was no doubt a bright child, but also a very hopeless one when it came to her emotions. She just wasn't mentally stable.

Shisui was telling her a story. What it was about, she didn't know. She just closed her eyes and listened to the clarity of his voice and smiled sweetly. And soon, she drifted off into a slumber, one she wished she never succumbed to. Shisui soon noticed that she had fallen asleep and his eyes were casted afar. He still felt uneasy about her question and felt a deep guilt. However, he continued walking through the streets of Konoha, a wave of dust behind the both of them.

~.~.~

Saya waited and she waited, from noon until the sun started to set but Shisui still had not turned up. That feeling in her gut was acting up again and she felt nauseous. He had promised that he would have lunch with her today - they even hooked pinky fingers together. Saya shivered and brought her hands into the sleeve of her kimono. Beside her was a straw basket. Inside were the dumplings she made, with the help of her oka-san of course. The probably were cold and dry by now and she sighed deeply.

"Saya." It was Itachi's voice. She turned around to look up at him. He wasn't the person she wanted to see. "Shisui told me to relay that an important mission came up and not to wait for him."

"More important than me?" She knew that Shisui was wholly faithful to Konoha but he would have come to tell her in person. Saya felt weary and did not trust Itachi's message. "Well, I'll be heading home now." She gathered her basket and blanket, and then left Itachi standing in thought.

Please protect her. I can't do that anymore, was what Shisui had told him. Itachi looked up to the sky and clenched his shirt where his heart laid.

~.~.~

A few members of the Konoha Police Force were at the entrance of her home. She was peering over Sasuke's shoulder and saw unfriendly faces. "This note was found. It appears to be Shisui's suicide note and that he drowned himself." Suicide? He would never -

"Knowing Shisui, that is something he would never do. We think this letter was forged. A task fairly easy done if someone had the sharingan." Itachi just stared at the men. He was being indirectly but not so subtlety accused. "Well be keeping an eye on you, Itachi." And then they left.

Saya didn't make a sound, she didn't cry and left for her room.

~.~.~

Saya felt her heart shriek - she was in so much pain. She couldn't accept it and refused to cry. Breathing became difficult for her and shook her head violently. No - had her reoccurring feelings of unease foreshadowed this? Suddenly, she saw Shisui by the cliff of the Naka River. He was smiling but his eyes were closed. And then he fell off the cliff. Small sobs emitted from her mouth and her stomach twisted violently. No. No. Her whole body trembled and she gripped the sheets tightly, almost tearing them. She let go and pulled at her hair, effectively tearing pieces out. She cried herself until her vision was impaired. Her eyes looked hollow as she laid still, her breathing uneven and a totem appeared in her eyes.

Shi-sui, death by water. How ironic.


End file.
